The Chocolate Frogs
by The-Chocolate-Frogs
Summary: I'm Not To Good At Summarys. What would happen If Fred and George made a Band? What will Happen When they Get Jelous of there other 2 Band Members.. FredOC GeorgeOC Please Do Not Flame! Beware Of [Lanuage]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- After The Show 

[Back Stage] 

"Sweet! We won Money!" Fred said happily

"How Much money?!" Sarah said jumping up and down

"2000 Dollars, Hell Yea!" I replied

"So…… I wonder what I'm going to buy with my share of the money.." George thought out loud to him self.

" Your going to buy me something !" Sarah said putting her arm around his neck.

"No Way! You're an insane one…. You are" George said trying hard not laugh. Fred pulled the money out of the envelope and divided up the money and gave it to each one of us. George grinned evilly and Fred just smirked, I looked at Sarah and she looked back at me.

"I don't like the those looks , Think-"

"We should run?" Sarah finished my sentence. We both nodded and ran as fast as we could.

[Out Side]

" I think we lost em" I said panting. Last time they looked at us that way we both ended up in the hospital wing. Our hair was totally off colour and whacked.

"Think so." Sarah nodded in agreement Then it went silent for awhile.

"That's what you think" Fred said walking up behind us with George , both of them were smirking. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh No, Where done for." I whimpered.

" Oh yea.." Sarah said groaning.

Fred came running at me and jumping on me, tackling me to the ground and hugging me. Then George laughed and pulled Sarah close causing her to blush , then gave her a nuggy. 

"Eh, that wasn't that bad.." I said shrugging a bit.

" Rightio, A nuggy never killed anyone " George said.

"True…True plus last time you two.. little prats made thoughs faces, we ended up in the hospital wing" Sarah said shuddering at the thought.

" Oh Yea! That was funny!" Fred said laughing.

We All sat down on the grass talking about the summer and what they were going to do with there money.

"Soon we'll be back at Hogwarts, Starting our Fifth year." I said watching the sun go down over the hill.

"Yea , I can't wait. Finally being able to play some good old Quidditch !" George said smiling. 

"Hmmph, At least you two made the team. Unlike some of us" Sarah said looking at me.

" It's not my fault we have pure talent." Fred said.

"Meh, Oh well it's no big deal. All I want is to be back at Hogwarts" I said yawning at bit.

[3 weeks later]

The train station was packed full of Hogwarts students. They all were happy chatting about what they did over the summer . Some looked really nervous , most likely first years.

"Oi! Sarah, Jess over here!" I looked around for the voice, then I saw Fred waving over a crowd of people. Me and Sarah pushed our way through a bunch of giggling girls, some of them every now and then would glance at Fred and George. Finally making it over to Fred and George alive we got onto the train together , getting a compartment for us. A couple minutes later Harry, Ron, And Hermione joined us for the ride there.

"So how was your summer Harry?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"It was Great! The Quidditch World Cup was amazing. Except the… Well you know what im talking about" he said shivering a bit. I nodded. I knew exactly what he was talking about, the Dark Mark appearing in the sky. How could anyone forget? Everyone screaming and running away. Me and Sarah had to go into the forest until her dad came to get us.

"How was your summer?" he asked me.

"Well you've most likely heard about our band winning the Best band contests, considering these two' pointing to Fred and George "cant keep their mouths shut. That's probably about it."

"How about you Sarah?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much the same… Oh yea if you hadn't already noticed I got my tips died Crimson!" She said.

"Oh I hadn't noticed." George said stupidly looking at her hair.

"Yea Right!" she said punching him lightly in the arm.

"What's up with them?" Harry whispered to Ron.

" I reckon George fancy's her" he whispered back.  
" I DO NOT! How many times do I have to tell you!" George yelled at Ron blushing. I laughed a bit , considering it kind of did look like George had some what of a crush on Sarah.

"Ok, Okay sorry" Ron apologized.

"So did you guys all get Dress robes?" Sarah said quickly changing subjects.

Everyone nodded.

" Oh Yes, Ron Why don't you show everyone yours!" George said grinning

"Oh yes, come now Ron, show everyone!" Fred said snickering. Ron's ears turned red like they always do when he gets embarrassed. 

"Uhmm… No thanks. I'll pass" He said in a low voice.

"he he no. _Accio Dress robe_" Fred said with his wand out. A maroon coloured dress robe flew out of Ron's trunk and landed on Fred lap. It had white frilly cuffs.

"Isn't it simply gorgeous?" George asked laughing . Ron went even redder.

" It's fine." Sarah said simply.

"It's Ruddy ugly" Fred said laughing.

" Oh Shhh!" I snapped at Fred.

Ron got up quickly and snatched his dress robe back and stuffing it back into his trunk.


	2. Chapter Two

[At Hogwarts] 

Everyone pilled off the train and into the Great Hall. They all sat down as the 1rst years got sorted into their houses. Then Dumbledore stood up from his seat and started his speech.

"It is my painful duty to inform you that the inner house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year'. many, many people gasped at this. "This is due to an event starting in October and continuing throughout the rest of the school year. I have a great pleasure in announcing that this at Hogwarts ,we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event, The Triswizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts!"

"Your Joking!" Fred interrupted 

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said.

Everyone started laughing. I nudged him in in the ribs

"Shh!" I said.

Dumbledore continued to go over the every detail and all the rules.

"What 17 years old or older?!" Fred let out when dumbledore finished.

"We would be 17 in two months!" George said gloomily.

"Oh well" I said filling my plate with food.

" No big deal really.." Sarah said reaching for the pumpkin juice.

[After The Feast]

"Hope theirs some cute guys coming from Beauxbatons or Drumstrang!" I said to Sarah smiling.

" Oh Yea me too! You know some *good* looking guys" Sarah said to me Winking. We both started to laugh. Fred and George came between us.

"Good Looking guys eh? Aren't we good looking enough?" Fred asked.

"Nope…… I'm only joking, But you guys are our friends!" I said.

"Oh Yaaaaa" George said.

[Week Before Halloween]

The whole school was waiting out side on the front steps of the school waiting for their guests. Everyone was wondering what they would be coming in. 

" There!" A third year yelled and pointed at some lights coming from the forest. A huge horse driven carriage came out of the forest and came to a stop. A large women stepped out of the carriage , she was the size of Hagrid. Her students follows her up to the steps. Then all of the sudden the lake began to ripple , and a big black ship appeared. It stopped and students begin to file out. A tall man with a goatee walked over to Dumbledore , one of his students followed him. It was Viktor Krum! Everyone began to whisper, girls began to giggle. Me and Sarah scanned the boy from Drumstrang silently.

"Oi, Look at the Hunny, Hunny!" I pointed to a boy with longish brown hair.

"Oh, How bout him!" Sarah had her eyes on a tall boy with longish dark brown hair.

"Shhhhhhh!" Fred and George both snapped at us. I rolled my eyes and Sarah just continued to stare. Fred gave me the coldest look. What did I do wrong? Oh well. As soon as Dumbledore Finished talking, everyone went into the Great Hall for dinner.

"I wonder where they're going to sit?" I said to Sarah , as soon as I said that some of the students from Drumstrang sat down are our table.

"Answers your question" Sarah said grinning.

"Want us to move so your little boyfriends can sit next to you?! George ask sarcastically.

"What is your problem?!!?" Sarah asked practically spilling her pumpkin juice.

"You two goggling over Drumstrang boys, Their the enemy" Fred said growling.

"Oh calm down, Holy crap its no big deal" I said.

"Whatever" Fred said in his cold voice like he always did when he was pissed off.

[Next Day]

The next morning me and Sarah woke up early , so we could go for a walk and talk.

"What do you thinks up with Fred and George?" I asked.

"I Reckon Ron is right." Sarah said 

"You Think George likes you?" I asked

"Yea I think he dose.. Just the way he acts and all." She told me.

"Hmm yea your right. But what about Fred?" I asked

" That Same thing" she replied

"They Both Like You?!" I asked confused.

"No, You git! I think he likes you!" she said bringing her voice down to a whisper.

"Hmm.. I never really thought about that" I said slightly surprised.

"Yea… George dose tell me things." She said grinning.

"Oh? Like what?" I asked.

"Not at will to say. Sorry" she said "Lets Change subjects"

"Yea Okay" I nodded.

"So you wanna sneak into the tournament?" She asked me.

"Oh Yea!" I said jumping up.

"I'm sure Fred and George are cooking something up on how to get in" She said. I'm sure they did to, considering they made all the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"We can talk to them at break fest" I said.

" Speaking of break fest…. I'm hungry… lets go inside.. I'm cold and hungry " Sarah said Whining.

"Your so silly Sarie!" I said as we walked inside.

[Break Fest]

Sarah and I walked into the Great Hall. All the Drumstrang students were seated eating break fest.

"Oh My Gawd, what are Fred and George doing talking to them?" Sara said pointed to Fred and George who were talking to the two cute guys Sarah and I thought were well.. Cute. She had a worried look on her face.

" I don't know, lets just go over there and sit down." I said. We both walked over to the table and sat across from Fred and George.

" Hey Guys" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Hey" I said waving. They just looked at us for a slight second then looked away. Sarah shrugged and sat down.

"Hey George can you pass me a muffin please?" Sarah asked, but he just completely ignored her.

"FINE BE THAT WAY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IVE DONE! BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU IF YOUR GOING TO BE A JACKASS!" she totally flipped out. She reached across the table , grabbing a muffin and whipped it at him , hitting him square in the forehead. Sarah got up and stomped out of the great hall. I glared at George.

"You two are… are big meanies!" I yelled at them and followed Sarah. We walked up to the gryffindor tower in total silence, I could tell she was mega pissed. When we reached the common room Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting on the couch chatting. Sarah walked over and plopped into one of the near by arm chairs. I sat down on the floor by the fire.

"Hey Guys." I said trying not to sound depressed.

"Hey Sarah, Jess… What's wrong? You two don't look happy at all." Harry said looking from me to Sarah.

"it's the two asshole's we thought were are friends" Sarah said for the first time since she flipped out at the Great Hall.

"What have my brothers done now?" Ron asked as if it was no surprise to him.

" Hmm… Odd they wouldn't be mad for no reason" Hermione said.

"Well obviously they are" Sara snapped as she got up.

"Where ya going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go get my stuff for our next class." she said and left.


	3. Chapter Three

[Class]

The room was loud and talkative while the teacher was out.

"I am so bored." I said dipping my quill in the ink. I glanced up at Fred and George who were sitting in front of me and Sarah.

"No, Hannah Benji is so much more cuter then Jess" Fred said loud enough for me and Sarah to hear, he continued " Even Pansy Parkinson is better looking then her." 

I couldn't believe my ears , I was fuming . I stood up screeching my chair against the floor. They both turned around and looked at me. I lifted my hand and then SHMACK! I slapped his cheek as hard as I could. He looked up at me with those green eyes of his and gave me the saddest look. I couldn't believe I just did that. He whimpered and gathered his stuff and leaving the room. The whole class was looking at me. I slowly sat back in my seat. I received death glares from George, probably meaning this fight was never going to end.

[Common Room]

Me and Sarah sat at one of the common room tables doing our homework.

"I hope I didn't hurt Fred too much" I said sighing.

"Who Cares! He deserved it" Sarah said.. This was going to be a long fight , I knew it.

I finished my homework and gathered my thing together,

"Ready" I asked. She gave me a slight nod and gathered her stuff as well. As I picked up my stuff Fred and George passed us on their way to their dormitory. I glanced at Fred. He showed no sign of emotion to me.

" Oh stop worrying, I'm sure he'll get over it" Sarah assured my. I nodded and we headed to our dormitory and went to bed.

[Next Day]- By Sarah

The next day, after transfiguration and Charms , and after a quick lunch at the gryffandor table, Sarah and Jess caught up with Fred and George.

"Hey you guys," Sarah said pretending nothing ever went wrong " what's new?"

"Oh nothing." George said giving Sarah a dirty look.

"Ya, not like it matters anyways." Fred said really disgruntled .

"Are you guys ok? Did one of the Slytherines poison your muffins?" Jessica said, pretending not to know what was wrong , even though Sarie and Jess both knew that Fred and George were jealous of the Drumstrang guys.

"No , but you guys might as well have!" Fred said angry now.

"Oh Well, Someone is PMSing!" Sarah pretended to cough.

"Well you definitely were when you whipped a fucking muffin at me yesterday!" George pointed at his face where the muffin had hit him.

While George and Sarah were going at it Jessica asked " Is this Going To Affect our band?"

"Well if you stay in it, it will!" Fred said evilly.

"Would you like a matching red mark to go along with the other , on your pretty face?!" Jessica said Sarcastically.

Seeing the commotion in front of the library Hermione said quietly." Uh…Guys, you-"

"STAY OUTA THIS!" Sarah, George, Fred And Jessica, all said in unison, before continuing to argue.

"What's up with them?" Harry said coming up to Hermione.

"Well if you want to remain in one piece , I wouldn't get involved." she replied.

"Wow! Look at them getting rowdy!" Ron said coming into the picture and starring at Sarah.

"She'll never be yours, Old chump." Harry said as Ron continued to stare..

"FINE! We don't care anymore!" Sarah and Jess said to the stunned Fred and George. They sauntered away and down the corridor.

"I think you ruined an chance you had with her," Ron said smiling at George.

" Not like you ever had a chance!" Fred said evilly, before he and George entered the library. Back in the Gryffindor common room, when afternoon classes, and Sarah has skipped supper, where done. Sarah and Jess were still fuming from that afternoon.

"Did you see the smug way Fred and George looked at us after they did that really hard curse in Defence Against The Dark Arts? Even moody was impressed!! For crying out loud! I am so pissed at them!!" Sarah stomped angrily in front of the fireplace.

"The stupid gits! No.. FUCKING GITS is a better term!" Jess shouted making the people in the common room stare.


End file.
